You Scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Four Arms gets and irritating itch on his back, it's up to Ally to help him out. Safe for all readers. Tickles in the end.


**(I have decided to do another fic with Four Arms and Ally. Ally Drewood belongs to me. The Grant Mansion and Rachel Jocklin belong to GoldGuardian2418. All aliens mentioned belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I do not own Disney's The Jungle Book, Fantasia, Tarzan, The PRincess and The Frog, or Frozen. All credit for those films go to the Walt Disney Animation Studios.)**

* * *

**You Scratch My Back, And I'll Scratch Yours**

* * *

It was just another day at the Grant Mansion, the home of Rachel Jocklin and her alien roommates, and everything was going well.

But this wouldn't stay that way. Rachel had been called by the college to help in cleaning up the recycling room, because earlier some unruly students decided to do some graffiti artwork all over the walls. Rachel said that she would be there soon, but as soon as she put the phone down she remembered that Ally was coming over in a few minutes, and that the Mansion was empty because that her friends were called away to help with the Plumbers.

"Oh great, what am I going to do? Ally will be here soon and I won't be here." Rachel said to herself but before she was about to call the college back, the front front door opened and the red, four armed figure of a familiar Tetramand came through.

"Oh, Four Arms. Thank goodness you're here." Rachel sighed in relief.

"Hey, what's up, Rach?" Four Arms asked, not because he was glad to see Rachel but because she looked like she was having a problem.

"I just got a call from the college asking me to help clean up some graffiti. Some trouble-makers decide to make it their own art exhibit. Anyway, I think I may not be back for a long while. Do you think you ca watch Ally while I'm out?" Rachel asked as she packed her cars keys into her purse. Four Arms felt bad for Rachel having to clean up some bad students mess, but Rachel looked as if she didn't mind, and besides he would spend half of the day with his surrogate little cousin.

"Sure thing, I'll keep an eye on the little tyke." He winked and Rachel giggled and thanked him as she went out to her car and drove off.

For a few moments, Ally didn't show up and Four Arms was starting to think that the bullies had caught her again. He promised her that he would protect her from them and he thought she might be in trouble. As he rose up, he felt something strange and tingly on his back. It felt irritating, and it would not go away.

"Oh come on." Four Arms grumbled as he tried to scratch the area that itched, but he could not reach it. "Oh, why did I have to take the shortcut through that poison ivy?" He strained as he used all four of his arms to try and scratch, but he couldn't.

He tried to reach father, but that didn't work. He tried rubbing his back on the wall, still didn't work. Then he started to roll around the floor in hopes that he could scratch by using the soft, course surface of the carpet. "Oh, I can't get it! URRGGH!" Four Arms growled, the itching now intensified.

While he kept rolling around the floor, he heard the doors open, and Ally stepped inside, surprised to see him on the floor.

"Four Arms, what the heck are you doing? Trying to get rug burns?" She asked, walking over to him as she set her back pack on the table.

"No, I'm just...Nrrgg..tyring to...Ahhh...get this itchy spot on my back." Four Arms explained, now lying on his back and pushing himself up and down in a scratching motion.

"Do you need some help?" Ally offered, but Four Arms said no and that he can get it. But as he turned himself over, he felt Ally jump onto his back.

"Hey, get off. I don't want to be in a tickle fight right...right..." He tried to protest but then he felt Ally's fingers rub and scratch the top part of his back, moving downwards to his lower back. It felt good, very good.

"Oooohhh, yeah. That's it. Just a little higher, right in the middle where my first set of arms are, Ally." He moaned in comfort as Ally moved her hands to where he wanted them and scratched right in the middle of where his first set of arms met.

"Oh, Yeah! That's it. Right there!" Four Arms arched his back, his itch finally found and Ally scratched there, quick and hard.

"Does that feel good?" Ally giggled, laughing at the funny expression on Four Arms face.

"Yeah, it feels...Ohhhhhhhh...This is beautiful." Four Arms sighed in relief and his arms slid slowly from under him and he lay flat on the floor, a big dopey grin on his face. Ally giggled when he slid down but kept scratching his back, happy to see she was helping him.

"Okay, can you get my middle part of my back?" Four Arms asked and Ally scratched there as well. "Ohhhh, yeah! That feels good...Mmmmm... Ahhhhhh! There that's better." He sighed again and Ally got off when he said so.

As she watched him siting up, Four Arms grabbed Ally and locked her close to his chest, giving her a noogie. "Thanks, cousin."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! I just wanted to help out. Stop it! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Ally giggled while she tried to get away, bu Four Arms decided to reward her with a little ticklish present.

"Hold on, you need a little reward for scratching me. A Tummy and Armpit tickle!" He laughed as he pinned Ally to the ground and started to tickle her, using all four of his hands to tickle her stomach and underarms.

"AHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! FOUR ARMS, STOP IT! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Ally screamed and laughed hard.

"Nope. You need this more than I do. Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Four Arms smiled and chuckled. "You can't escape the Tickle Monster!"

Ally continued to laugh and scream, begging Four Arms to stop, but he didn't listen.

"What is going on in here?" Said a familiar Pyronite as he crossed his arms and shook his head, chuckling at the cute display.

Four Arms immediately stopped tickling Ally and turned to see Heatblast.

"You keep tickling her like that, and she'll lose her laughter in a few days." Heatblast joked as he came over and helped Ally to her feet, and Ally hugged her surrogate big brother.

"Heatblast, my savior." She giggled, and Heatblast returned the hug.

"Hello little sister. Did Four Arms keep you occupied while I was out?"

"Uh Huh. I helped him scratched his back, and he made some much funny faces. Hee-hee." She giggled as they sat down and popped in a movie for them to watch. It was The Jungle Book, one of Ally's favorite Disney movies, other than Tarzan, Fantasia, The Princess and The Frog, and Frozen.

While they watched the part where Mowgli began tickling Baloo the Bear, Four Arms couldn't help but chuckle. "Ha-ha, That's kind of how we started out, huh Ally?" Four Arms turned to the girl, but saw that she was trying to scratch her back and couldn't reach. "Here, I'll get that for you." He said and used two of his hands to scratch her back, and Ally moaned and sighed in comfort, indicating that Four Arms found her itchy spot and scratched there.

"Thanks Four Arms." Ally sighed as he stopped scratching her back.

"You are welcome, little britches." He smiled and sat her on his lap.

"In that case, thanks Papa Bear." Ally giggled and hugged her big buddy, while the song 'The Bare Necessities' played on the screen.

Heatblast only smiled warmly as his two friends cuddled together, happy to be with each other.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Well, here you go. Just a little extra Easter egg for you guys. Had a very good time typing this and I hope you like it.)**


End file.
